Gallery:Buford Van Stomm/Season 4
Buford Van Stomm is a bully in the town of Danville that joins Phineas and Ferb on their adventures. Read the full page... "For Your Ice Only" Tumblr meajl0rGPN1rmra37o1 500.png Candace talking to Phineas and Ferb FYIO.png FYIO Buford Van Stomm Hockey Z-9.png Mqdefauly.jpg FYIO Everyone say Canadian Bacon.png Linda's Kids on Ice picture.jpg "Happy New Year!" Buford fist dancing.jpg Everyone beginning to conga.jpg New Year's Eve conga.jpg The New Years Ball.JPG Everyone watching the fireworks.jpg "Fly On the Wall" Tumblr mfbi0z5QKR1rmra37o1 500.png SummerFlyOnTheWall.jpg Pobrane (51).jpg Tumblr mg6ydzQqGB1rmra37o1 500.png Tumblr mg6y970LFS1rmra37o1 500.png Mqdefaulp.jpg Pobrane (41).jpg "Bully Bust" Mqdefault (17).jpg Images (76).jpg That we seem to know at birth.jpg Mqdefault (21).jpg Buford.png Mqdefault (19).jpg Buford hanging from a tree by his shoe laces.jpg Buford Pulling a Giant Tooth.jpg Mqdefault (11)). Jpg Mqdefault (12).jpg Mqdefault (18).jpg Mqdefault (22).jpg Mqdefault (7. Jpg Tumblr mgldjmPnbC1rgi4ejo1 500.png Mqdefault (29).jpg 2. Jpg If we don't song.jpg Mqdefaul. Jpg "Der Kinderlumper" Rutabaga vehicles.jpg "Sidetracked" "Primal Perry" Mqdefault (38).jpg Infinite probability generator.jpeg Candace sneaking behind the ice cream truck while the gang orders.jpg Candace grabs the two baljeets.jpg Linda having offered pie to the gang.jpg Tumblr mj2q08pAKV1qhvnu1o1 500.png "Mind Share" MindSharePromoOne.jpg MindSharePromoTwo.jpg MindSharePromoThree.jpg Tumblr mkexghTPub1rmra37o1 1280.png "Backyard Hodge Podge" Backyard Hodge Podge (song).jpg Tumblr mlj9qxyEbR1rgi4ejo1 500.png Tumblr mll6sfYUAs1rozlbeo1 500.png "Bee Day" Bee Day-Buford and Baljeet.png Bee Day-Mud Pool.png Bee Day-Carbonation Pool.png Bee Day-Carbonation Pool2.png Bee Day-Carbonation Pool3.png Bee Day-Spiffy.png Ducky Momo wading pool.jpg "Great Balls Of Water" Great Balls Of Water title card.jpg Buford tests the temperature.png Buford and Biff Season 4.png Danville Fish Show.png Biff goes through the loop.png Phineas Congrats Buford.png Come on in, the water's great.png "Where's Pinky?" Where's Pinky? title card.jpg Image5.jpg You're welcome to join us.jpg The dog sensematic helmet.png I can smell the future.png Who's a good boy.png Who's a good boy2.png "Knot My Problem" Knot My Problem title card.jpg Buford tied in a knot.jpg Candace sees that it's is a pencil that was in the safe.jpg Un-Untieable Knot.jpg We're going to try.jpg We'll give it all that we've got again.jpg 'Bout Alexander the Great.jpg And the Gordian Knot.jpg Just a little thrashing.jpg Though it's terribly taut.jpg So it won't be for naught.jpg We'll give it all that we've got.jpg To untie the un-untieable knot.jpg It's already a knot again.jpg So ready or not again.jpg To untie it.jpg To untie the un-untieable knot yet again.jpg To untie the un-untieable....jpg "Just Desserts" Just Desserts title card.jpg The kids started climbing.jpg "La Candace-Cabra" Baljeet and Buford dressed as Isabella.png Chubacabra 3.jpg Gang singing Chupacabra.jpg The Boys looking for Chupacabra.png We present to you, the cupra-copter.jpg Bajeet Buford On The Cupar Copter .jpg "Happy Birthday, Isabella" P07-14-13 16.44.jpg BurfordbaggedIsabella.jpg Giant Baby Head Isabella's Birthday.png Baljeet and Buford singing in Alone.JPG "Love at First Byte" "One Good Turn" And finally, our third team.jpg Starting the race.jpg Buford steals the trophy.jpg "Thanks But No Thanks" The boys showing their friends the idea.jpg Mqdefaultpiramid.jpg "Troy Story" Hey, where's your dad.jpg Baltzahar without his hat.jpg Tttttt.png Buford, Irving, and Ferb.jpg "Druselsteinoween" Buford and Baljeet dressed like a dragon.jpg You don't wanna drink that.jpg I think we have the best castle party costume.jpg I'm a castle at a castle party.jpg Your drawbridge is down.jpg Irving says oh my.jpg Irving raises the drawbridge on his costume.jpg How embarrassing.jpg Baljeet and Ginger dancing at the castle party.jpg Buford isn't enjoying this.jpg "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" Mqdefault (58).jpg 306A - Everyone Runs Away.jpg Armed with bubble washers.jpg 418 Let's Dance.jpg Screen Shot 2013-10-06 at 3.55.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-06 at 3.57.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-06 at 3.56.33 PM.png Mqdefault (67).jpg Thumb-7390 52529F51.jpg TTTTSomething feels...cold and sticky....JPG "Face Your Fear" Ready to skate in Foamtown.jpg Foamtown.jpg Buford continually rolling over.jpg Baljeet just about to hit the foam fire hydrant.jpg Baljeet continuing to laugh at buford who continues to roll over.jpg Buford spinning on skateboard.jpg "Cheers for Fears" Candace speaking in sullen.jpg Lemme talk to her, guys.JPG I speak sullen.JPG Buford speaking Candace's mumbling.JPG Candace mumbling to Buford.JPG Candace and Buford communicating in sullen.jpg Candace messed up and now Jeremy's birthday is ruined.JPG Buford and Candace.jpg You completely misinterpreted what I said.jpg Buford nuance.JPG Candace mumbles thank you.JPG She said 'Where's Perry'.JPG You have got to work on your sullen.jpg CheersforFears1.jpg Scrapbook-aganza page 1.jpg And there he is now.jpg Candace rushes out of the backyard to get Jeremy.JPG Did anyone else see that weird green beam.JPG I wasn't gonna mention it.JPG The Scrapbook-aganza flying away.JPG Candace realizing the Scrapbook-aganza is now gone.JPG Candace realizing the Scrapbook-aganza is now gone 2.JPG No No No it's gone.jpg Candace designed it herself.jpg "Steampunx" Steampunx title card.jpg "Just Our Luck" Phineas helping Isabella back at the platform.jpg Candace losing her luck.jpg Candace after throwing the pie in the air.jpg "Return Policy" Buford and Baljeet awestruck.jpg The extreme water ride and exteme batting cage being shown at the same time.jpg "Live and Let Drive" Lald034 WHAT ARE THOSE BOYS DOING.png Lald035 seriously, they're enlarging DNA.png Lald039 who's giant foot is that.png "Imperfect Storm" Boys' Invention.JPG Giant Kites Down.jpg "The Return of the Rogue Rabbit" More People Need To See You.jpg We Only Have So Many Folding Chairs.jpg You Need Bigger Puppets.jpg We Got All The Logs We Need.jpg We're Good Back Here.jpg We're Exhausted.jpg Discussing Puppetry.jpg "It's No Picnic" It's No Picnic title card.png Van Stomm Family.JPG The gang riding on a basket rollercoaster.jpg Fireside Girls riding on the basket rollercoaster.jpg "The Klimpaloon Ultimatum" The Search for Klimpaloon.jpg Himalayas.jpg Egress.jpg Ferb looks it up.jpg KlimpaloonFound.jpg "Operation Crumb Cake" "Mandace" "Lost in Danville" DeterminedBuford.jpg MissingKey.jpg Baljeet What mysteries does it contain.jpg ShockedGang.jpg SpinningWheel.jpg NotGoodAtAll.jpg InatorHit.jpg GangSaved.jpg "The Inator Method" Phineas, Ferb, and the gang on their backyard.jpg Baljeet and Buford.png Interplanetary race.png To return to the page for Buford Van Stomm, click here. }} Category:Character galleries by season Category:Buford Van Stomm